The purpose of the proposed program is to provide pre-doctoral and post-doctoral training in radiological health sciences to qualify individuals for research and teaching positions in universities and medical institutions, or research positions in national laboratories. The program would also prepare trainees to be able to provide research and teaching support in radiobiology for residents in radiotherapy. The major research emphasis of the program will continue to be in the basic radiological sciences basic to cancer research, including radiation oncology, radiation genetics and cytogenetics, radiation carcinogenesis, and various other aspects of cellular and molecular damage and repair processes influencing the action of radiations on living systems. The program also encompasses environmental aspects of radiation risk assessment and ecology. Predoctoral trainees will enter the program with bachelor's or master's degrees in biology, chemistry or physics. They will be selected on the basis of their past academic performance, scores on the Graduate Record Examination, and letters of recommendation. Candidates considered for post-doctoral positions will include individuals with Ph.D., M.D., D.V.M., or D.D.S. degrees. They must have demonstrated meritorious academic work, have letters of reference attesting to their motivation, competence, and past research performance, and aspire to a research and/or teaching career related to cancer. All trainees undertake a research project in the general area of one of the ongoing cancer-related research programs of their assigned preceptor. Predoctoral trainees, and postdoctoral trainees, (e.g., D.V.M.s) working toward Ph.D. degrees are required to complete a series of core courses in the radiological sciences, and other courses pertinent to their specific research interests. Some students are recruited for other programs such as pathology or cell and molecular biology, and these students also are required to complete a certain program of course work in radiation sciences as well as completing their research projects in this area under one of the preceptors included in this program. Four preceptors from the University of California, Berkeley hold adjunct faculty appointments in our department and have participated in lecture series and research training in the past. Because of the inclusion of these preceptors in our department, we are requesting an increase in the number of trainees from 6 pre- and 3 postdoctoral to 7 predoctoral and 4 postdoctoral positions. [unreadable] [unreadable]